


Monsters Underneath

by SpaceAlienBoy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Bisexual Male Character, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Fluff and Angst, Help, How Do I Tag, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Sensitive Reader, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 14:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14310711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceAlienBoy/pseuds/SpaceAlienBoy
Summary: Your parents had helped in creating this world - your mother paid for it in death, your father in unknown areas, and you on the brink of death. A cave is your only hiding place but for so long. They were gaining on you, on every side of the mountain and you had no escape. Or, at least until you fell down a hole you didn't even realize was there.Now, you had to deal with monsters and...skeletons? You had no idea skeletons could live outside skin but you were proven wrong. You were also proven that you were sensitive to every touch. Who wouldn't be? After three years of no human or any contact - you've been touch-starved and need something.Damn, this story goes in so many directions and none of them exactly match. SO - "sans"itive human that craves physical contact, zombie apocalypse that doesn't reach underground, monsters, Sans, Papyrus, MORE SANS, MORE PAPYRUS, stop me.Constructive criticism appreciated and I would love to have some ideas from you guys too!! Please.





	Monsters Underneath

**Author's Note:**

> What am I doing with my life

* * *

The cave, that had to be the only spot you could hide on this forsaken mountain. They could smell you, though; you weren't the "rotting type" and they could tell you were alive. Unlike them. Stupid experiments gone wrong. You could only wish that they didn't have any senses; their sight was bad, their balance even worse, they could only mumble incoherent words, but they could hear and smell everything. It was only a matter of time before you were found and killed - you had trapped yourself after all.

What were you running from, you might ask, dear reader. You might not believe or you might. Hell, you might even think your character's insane.

You were running from zombies. Those nasty things in games and book and movies that killed everyone, everything and wanted brains.

Now, there is nothing to go back to. A simple boy, a simple life, simple scientists as parents. Or, until they found a serum that turned the dead undead. They got too cocky with it and it went out of proportion. Did you know who else was still alive? Not at all. All your friends, family, neighbors - dead. You were alone and on the verge of death.

Two steps back away from the mouth of the cave. You could hear them, climbing the mountain from all sides. No place was safe. You only had so long until you were dead. Only so long.

Four steps back. Did you ever tell your mother goodbye or that you loved her before she died? How about your sister? You vaguely remember a fight with your brother that ended on bad terms and you never got to say I'm sorry.

Six steps back. Was your dad still alive? You didn't see him with mom when they broke out in the lab. If he was, you sent your regards and smiled softly, hoping he was holding out alright. He was a strong man. You knew he could do alright without you.

Eight steps back. Emily... oh poor Emily taking the worst blow. She was your friend and been there every step of the way. She had died protecting you. You distinctly remember her soft, brown, wavy hair. It always smelled of sawdust and wood - she worked in a woodshop with her father.

Ten steps back. Your ankle caught onto a vine. With no balance, although waving your arms in circles to regain it didn't help at all, you fell back. There below you, a hole - large enough to fit a Buggy through. Your back hit air as you flailed into the hole, lungs void of all air as silence escaped your open mouth. This was your death. You wouldn't die at the hands of the undead, but instead by this fall. This fall to the ground so far below you couldn't see it.

Did you want to die to escape this world? No. Did you want to live? Yes.

\--> Continue

Reset

Your e/c eyes opened slowly just to stare at the large hole above. Barely any light shone through into the cave you fell into but just enough to be able to see that it was a nicely sized cave. A bed of golden flowers - you weren't aware of their name - crushed below your body. You quickly sat up and apologized to the inanimate objects.

How were you not dead? The fall surely should've killed you but there you were, standing. Well, whatever. You were alive and that was all that possibly mattered at the moment.

You needed to find a way out, that's what you needed to do. Not standing around, dilly-dallying and wasting time. Going up wasn't something you could be able to do but there was another entrance... and a doorway.

Oh, to hell with it. You needed to find food anyway - you'd be dead in a matter of hours if you didn't. The last time you had eaten was a few days ago and you were just barely thriving off the fat from your body. Even water was scarce.

With the pistol (that had magically remained in its holster the whole fall) in your hands, you crept around the wall and into another room with the same type of flower bed in the middle of it. There was one larger flower - a sunflower? - in the middle of the flower bed, hunched over unhealthily. Your grip on your gun loosened and your arms relaxed to your side as you got closer. Surely this flower was dying... but it wasn't very surprising in a place like this.

You went to go around the flower, to avoid stepping on the others as well. It wasn't like you could do anything to help it now, could you? If you had water, you would've drunk it for yourself to keep from dying.

A vine wrapped around your ankle (seriously??) and lifted you upside down in the air. Your gun had fallen from your hands and the grey and white, striped, too-big shirt you wore fell over your face. You had to pull it down to see and cover you bruise-covered torso. The flower that was hunched over was now eye-level with you and had a face. It. Had. A. Face. Since when do flowers have faces?

"You're not Frisk..."

And since when do they talk?! Your face scrunched up in confusion at the flower but you said nothing. Your mind swarmed with questions but none came out.

The flower laughed in a... sadistic and psychotic way. "Their reset must've done worse this time than ever!" It leaned closer and grinned darkly. "So, tell me _human_ ," it hissed, "what's your _name_?"

You didn't respond and only stared as an answer.

"Playing the mute one, aren't we," it sighed, "Well, how about this - I'll introduce myself! Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower! Now, what's your name?"

Huh. Not a very creative name but okay. You instead ask Flowey to put you down. The blood rushing to your head was really hurting and you didn't feel like dealing with it anymore.

Hesitantly, Flowey complied but kept a vine around your ankle to ensure you wouldn't run. "Plan to speak, now?"

Softly, you tell him your name and bend down to grab your gun with caution. Your eyes trained on the flower the entire time and its' vines ready to attack if you did anything stupid. There was honestly no escape and you couldn't do anything with the vine around your ankle, either. Slowly, you place the gun back in its holster and sit down, opening your mouth, you ask about who Frisk was.

"A kid that fell here and reset everything so many times," Flowey sneered. "Determined heart."

You mention how there was a kid that fell down a hole a few years back on the new and how no one had done anything for them.

Flowey laughed. "Wow! No one went to search for them? _That_ is sad. And that's coming from someone without a Soul."

With furrowed brows, you ask what a Soul was.

The plant laughed darkly, again and its smile turned sinister once more. "Oh, that's _right_!" A vine reached towards your chest, not even touching it, and pulled something out. A comical heart colored with red, pink, and green floated out in front of you, none of the colors mixing as they just swirled around each other. "This is your Soul! It's the very accumulation... of... your being- what is with that?"

It focused on your Soul in confusion or disgust - you couldn't exactly tell but it didn't seem to like it. You reached out and covered your Soul with your hands, not touching it, protectively.

"Whatever. Move your hands," it growled. You complied. "Well, your Soul is pretty much your life. You also have HP, EXP, and LV. What are those, you may ask? Well, it's Health Points, Experience, and L.O.V.E!"

You tilted your head in confusion and Flowey sighed.

It growled right after and sent a few more vines to grab your wrists and the other ankle. "To hell with trying to explain this again."

White pellets circled around your Soul and with you immobile, you were trapped. Flowey smirked sinisterly and laughed, sending the pellets towards your Soul slowly, most likely as torture.

Before they could hit you, a fireball smacked against the flower, causing it to drop you and the pellets to disappear. You scrambled off the floor and to the opposing wall, your gun out and in your hands, pointer finger ready to pull the trigger.

"Child, please do not be afraid - I do not wish to hurt you." The voice was soothing and belonged to a goat-like monster. She(?) wore a purple robe that covered everything but her hand (paws) and from the neck up. "I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins. Please, come with me to eat and rest; you look like you need it."

Cautiously, you lowered the weapon but didn't put it away, following her through the many rooms to where she lived. It was a nice and homey place - something you haven't seen or felt in so long. There were a few bedrooms down the right hallway while the living room and kitchen were to the left. What intrigued you was the stairway going down in the middle of the two hallways right in front of the doorway.

"Do not go down there, my child," Toriel spoke softly, but sternly.

You complied but still, it intrigued you. Toriel sent you to sleep after you almost fell over in fatigue, which you were more than grateful to do. Almost the second your head hit the pillow, you were out like a light.

Coming to, after who knows how long, you glanced around the room in alert, hand shooting down to your holster - empty of a gun. Realizing there was no threat, you relaxed but searched around for your gun; finding it on the nightstand, alongside a slice of pie. It smelt amazing and you dug in, your grumbling stomach singing to the high heavens. You hadn't eaten anything as good in so long - you almost cried.

You left the plate there and exited the room, remaining quiet as you tried to sneak down the stairs, looking everywhere for a sign of Toriel but there was none and you were able to make it into the purple basement - which consisted of many long purple hallways. He followed it all to the doors leading somewhere else and Toriel standing and staring at them.

She sighed and turned when she heard your footsteps come to a halt. "Please go back upstairs, you don't need to be down here."

You ask her what's behind the door.

Toriel shook her head. "Please, my child, just go upstairs."

You repeat the question with a bit more force.

"You aren't ready for what's out there... _**Asgore**_... He'll kill you!"

With a shake of your head, you tell her it can't be any worse than above ground.

She doesn't respond to it but hangs her head down. "Do you really think you have what it takes to survive up there?"

You say yes.

"Then show me your strength."

Your Soul was ripped from your chest and she began throwing fireballs at you. Wherever you moved, your soul moved, so you jumped out of the way. Once her attack finished, options in orange boxes floated in front of you.

**F I G H T**

 

**A C T**

 

**I T E M**

 

**M E R C Y**

Your hand hovered over FIGHT for a few moments but raising your gaze and seeing her solemn expression made you move to press MERCY then the second option to SPARE. You couldn't fight her - she cared and treated you nicely, like a mother. How could you hurt somebody like that?

Toriel attacked again, this time more uncoordinated and hesitant. After dodging, you spared her once more. Each time, she was more reluctant and each time you spared her. You just couldn't hurt her.

"Why won't you fight back?" She cried but sighed and lowered her guard. You are stronger than I thought... Listen to me, small one... If you go beyond this door, Keep walking as far as you can. Eventually, you will reach an exit. ....... ASGORE... Do not let ASGORE take your soul. His plan cannot be allowed to succeed. ...... Be good, won't you? My child." She leaned in to give you a hug, briefly. You were first to pull away, smiling softly.

She stepped to the side, allowing you to exit the Ruins and... into a snowy wonderland of freezing cold temperatures and more snow. In less than two minutes, you couldn't even feel your exposed shoulder or your fingers. Or toes. Everything was cold. It was torture but you pressed on, your hand wrapped tightly around the gun - where the metal had turned cold a while ago.

You pushed on, stepping over a large stick and keeping your eye out for any movement. Caution. It was something etched into your brain for the past three years. You practically knew nothing else other than that. It was... terrifying. You didn't know when to relax and you almost never did.

Fuck, it was cold. Your fingers were beginning to turn blue and your body uncontrollably shook. Each step was getting harder and you wished you never stepped foot into the snow.

You were beginning to come across a bridge with bars that seemed to be _trying_ to block it off (although they were a bit too far apart) and a broken on in the middle. You almost collapsed on the wood, leaning on one of the bars to hold yourself up.

"hey, kid? you don't seem to look too good there."

You almost fell turning around. Aiming the gun at whoever was talking, you cocked it and was about ready to shoot. A skeleton - big boned, you guessed as it's clothing kind of a roundish shape, wearing a blue hoodie with fur around the hood and the ends, basketball shorts, a white shirt under the hoodie, and pink bunny slippers - stood at the other end of the bridge behind you.

"heh, no need to get trigger-happy there, kiddo. i'm friendly." 

You couldn't even pull the trigger - you finger was practically frozen and you couldn't feel it. It - he? - was safe. Almost dropping the gun, you put it on safety and struggled with putting it away, but managed. You remained silent as the skeleton scanned you, then reached out a hand for you to shake.

His permanent smile widened as you went to shake it but hesitated as you noticed the whoopie-cushion taped on. You point it out with a soft glare and he laughs. "it seems you saw right through me there, kid. alright, well, i'm sans. sans the skeleton."

You shake his hand lightly when he took off the toy and introduced yourself with chattering teeth, pulling your arms close after to try and gain warmth. Sans' brows scrunch (how???) up when he sees this, his smile wavering.

"you alright there, kiddo? seem kinda... cold." 

With a glare, you tell him no shit and proceed to curl in on yourself. The temperature is freezing, how could you not be cold?

You flinched back violently as something was placed over your back, accepting it once you realized it was Sans' jacket that he took off. He let you wrap yourself in it before moving on and making sure you were behind him as he walked.

The jacket was large and furry and so warm - like holy hell, you'd think a skeleton wouldn't be able to keep something like this warm without skin and body heat but duuuuuuuuuuude you were in heaven with it on. It was really big though, almost reaching your knees - you were 5'8" and most of that was your legs - and the sleeves covering your hands up to where the elbow should've been. Sans had to be around... seven feet tall? At least.

You watched from behind as he conversed with another, taller skeleton, pointing at you a few times. The taller skeleton seemed ecstatic over noticing you, almost picking you up off the ground if you didn't move out of the way. For a moment, the skeleton seemed sad but it was quickly wiped away with joy and it began to lead the way to their "home" where you would be "captured" until further notice.

_What did you just get yourself into again?_

**Author's Note:**

> Why am I doing this to myself


End file.
